


The Unicorn Wishes

by 1001TalesFicFest, Blueez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daily life of a hybrid, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, a bit of fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueez/pseuds/Blueez
Summary: Tale#: 219Unicorn hybrid Yixing can make wishes come true, except for his own. And all he wished for was that people would visit him because they wanted to get to know him, not only because they needed something from him… Yixing wished that with all his heart.





	The Unicorn Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... This is my first time writing a hybrid!AU. The plotline is not the most interesting... Still, I hope you like it a little, prompter and everyone else TwT
> 
> Thanks to the mods for this fest! And to you who reads this fic, thank you! >///< <3

~~~~There was a saying that if one visited apartment ten all of one’s wishes would come true because there lived a genie, a magician, or more accurately, a lonely unicorn hybrid named Zhang Yixing. Having the ability to grant wishes but unable to make one’s own come true, that was Yixing’s extraordinary gift.

Initially, though, people in Yixing’s hometown had believed he wasn’t anything special. He had been born into a family of rabbit hybrids. But baby Yixing had not inherited his family’s typical droopy ears and round fluffy tail. They thought that baby Yixing was not a hybrid, but a human being. It was more reasonable to believe that because unicorn hybrids were extremely rare. While neither Yixing’s parents nor his siblings had cared about that deviation, others might have done so and mocked him because of it. But later those people would eat their words.

Once upon a time, the unicorn hybrids had been as numerous as any other hybrid species. These magical beings were in the world to do good and help others. Over time, however, the greediness and ill intentions of people along with wars and conflicts led to almost the entire extinction of the unicorn hybrids. Nowadays it was once in a blue moon someone was born with the unicorn abilities. Destiny made sure to pick the gentlest souls among the hybrids to carry this responsibility with them: the ability to grant wishes. Yixing had been one of them. But the unicorn characteristics and skills were not visible until the carrier had done an act out of sheer love, and that he had done.

At eleven-years-old, Yixing and his little sister had gone into the woods for some mushroom hunting, but they encountered a hungry wolf. It had been one of those fight-or-flight situations. Yixing and his sister could have run together, but the younger child would get tired considering the distance to their house. So, if one stayed behind and stalled the hungry beast, the other would get saved. Yixing had decided to stay, fight and ‘die’ in the process. Yet he hadn’t died. When he woke up after passing out, the wolf was nowhere to be seen, and he didn’t have any of his previous injuries, not even scars. It wasn’t until Yixing had arrived at a stream on his way back home that he knew. He saw his reflection on the water and noted that there was a small horn on his head, just above his forehead. His black hair had morphed into a radiant white color. His eyes had also changed from brown to ocean blue. Nervously, he had touched the white horn with his hand, it fit perfectly in his enclosed fist. He was a unicorn hybrid! And from that moment on, Yixing wish-granting service had begun.

There were some ground rules to granting wishes, though. A common misconception was that unicorn hybrids could make all dreams come true. It wasn’t that simple. The request had to be made with pure and good-hearted intentions, no evil in the requester’s heart, no harm could ever come through. Usually, Yixing helped people by healing them, their friend, family or pet from some illness. But he couldn’t bring someone back to life. Other times, people wanted a solution to a problem like hoping they could be blessed with a child next year, or getting the strength to cope with a troubling situation. Another frequent reason people sought Yixing’s help was that they wanted to be with the person they loved. That was a tricky wish. It would only come true if the other person were destined to be with them. Otherwise, nothing would happen. Love could not be forced, not even with rare unicorn magic. If that was the case, Yixing could only help by soothing the requester’s heartache. That was how Yixing usually granted wishes to everyone but himself. Because, no, Yixing’s own desires never came true. That time he had wished to heal from his appendicitis, but nothing had occurred, proved it. Despite that, he was still glad to carry that ability. He had always loved being helpful and useful. The satisfaction of someone smiling with joy once their wish came true was always heartening, just as when people wrote him an e-mail or when they personally thanked him for his help.

While living in his hometown, Yixing had helped many. From faraway places, people came to see him. Everyone seemed to want the help of the unicorn hybrid. Even though Yixing had never asked anything in exchange for his support, people would often leave him a gratitude gift. Sometimes they had left him so much stuff, he had to give it away to the ones that needed it the most.

But as Yixing grew older and wiser, he ultimately had decided to leave his hometown and pursue his higher education in the city instead. He was curious about what could be hiding out there. And quite frankly, over the years, he had gotten a bit disappointed of mainly being seen as a wish-granting machine by most of the town. Even if they sometimes gave him things, it couldn’t compensate for the loneliness he felt. It was with sadness he had left his parents and siblings, but maybe out there he could finally find someone other than his family that he could call a friend?

Not much changed, unfortunately. Even while living in the city, people’s view of him remained the same. It seemed that wherever Yixing went, people, hybrids or not, got interested in him because of his unicorn abilities. They approached only so Yixing could make their wishes come true. Some even pretended to ‘care’ for him, but their real motives were so he could grant them more of their selfish desires. Given that granting wishes sometimes took his energy, Yixing had implemented a policy of not allowing more than one wish per year unless it was an emergency. Obviously, when those people’s requests didn’t happen, they eventually had left him.

Now, years later, Yixing had graduated, gotten a job at a pharmacy, moved to a new apartment, apartment ten, where the genie, magician (that was actually a lonely unicorn hybrid) legend started. And even though Yixing might have visitors almost weekly, sometimes daily, they would mostly come and go after they had gotten their wish, leaving him with his solitude. Yixing loved helping others, he really did. But his wish that people would visit him because they wanted to get to know him, not only because of his unicorn abilities, always lingered there, hidden behind his dimpled smile when he said goodbye to a stranger.

Oh, how Yixing yearned for having someone, a friend, or just some company to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with, to share talks, to laugh with. He wished that with all his heart… Too bad it would probably not come true.

 

★ 

 

Ever since living on his own, Yixing always did laundry on Saturday evenings. It was the time in which the laundry room was vacant, and almost nobody rang the doorbell on his door, wanting to ask for a wish. Perhaps because most people always had something interesting to do on Saturday nights. Everyone but him.

He carried the laundry basket inside the laundry room. His clothes were already sorted by color. But just when he was about to grab the dirty laundry and put them in the washing machine, Yixing was surprised to see it was occupied. He mindlessly grabbed something from the inside. It was a pair of boxer briefs with a pretty childish pattern, they were-

The door flew open. Underneath the door frame stood another hybrid, panting and gasping loudly for air. Because of the two antlers on the man’s head, Yixing knew the stranger was a deer hybrid, a young one, possibly his age. The stranger had the softest hazelnut hair, somewhat thick eyebrows, brown eyes and smooth skin. His white antlers were the size of a hand, and they suited him perfectly, adding charisma to his outstanding looks. But it was strange, Yixing had never seen this person before, and he could recognize all of his neighbors.

“That-that’s my underwear you’re holding,” the deer hybrid said, his respiration somewhat normal by now.

Yixing widened his eyes; he felt his cheeks turning warm. Oh god, he thought. Quickly, he let go of the garment, dropping in on the floor and raising his hands. “I’m sorry! I’m not weird, I promise. I was-was just curious. Be-because nobody books this laundry pass besides me, and I’m sure I had booked it earlier in the week. So, I was-”

The deer hybrid started laughing while Yixing stood there flabbergasted. He had thought the other man would be angry with him, weirded out by the situation, accusing him of being a creep. But then the deer hybrid smiled widely, a smile so lovely his cheeks seemed to glow. It made Yixing’s heart skip a little.

“Don’t worry!” the deer hybrid said. He walked closer until he stood in front of Yixing. “Actually, I’m the one who should apologize. I was doing laundry earlier but fell asleep. And then when I woke up I realized the pass had ended recently. So I ran here as fast as I could to empty the machine for you. Looks like I was late. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Now I’m telling you not to worry about that! It can happen to anyone. I’m guessing you might need to use the dryer. Go ahead,” Yixing said, smiling in reassurance.

“Oh! You have dimples! So delightful. They suit you so well.”

And that made Yixing’s cheeks feel even warmer. A compliment! This was the first time someone had complimented him other than for his unicorn abilities. He felt his heart flutter a bit more. “Thank you…?”

“Joonmyeon, I’m Kim Joonmyeon!” Joonmyeon said, holding out his hand and smiling. “I moved recently to the first floor, apartment one.”

Well, that explained why they had never seen each other. They shook hands while Yixing said, “Nice to meet you, Joonmyeon. I’m Zhang Yixing. I live on the fifth floor, apartment ten. Welcome to the building!”

“The pleasure it’s all mine, Yixing. And thanks! Also, thank you for letting me use the dryer. I’ll unload this machine right away!” Joonmyeon said, kneeling to pick up his underwear and starting to do what he had told.

Meanwhile, Yixing went ahead to put his clothes on the other washing machine.

“By the way, I like your horn. It’s so cool. I’ve never seen a goat hybrid with a single horn in the middle. And a white horn at that! How unique. Your white hair is so striking too.”

Yixing blinked in confusion. He might have put in a little too much softener in the detergent drawer. A part of him was so happy due to the kind, sweet words, but another was mostly confused. Didn’t Joonmyeon know what unicorn hybrids were? Hadn’t Joonmyeon heard about apartment ten? It was truly odd. “I’m not a goat hybrid. I’m a unicorn hybrid.”

And now Joonmyeon went wide-eyed while his jaw dropped. “What?! Really? I thought unicorn hybrids were extinct. I’ve never seen one before… How extraordinary! And please, forgive me if I offended you earlier, Yixing,” Joonmyeon said.

“We’re not so many I’m afraid. And it’s okay, I wasn’t offended at all.”

“So, does that mean you can grant wishes? How does it work? Are you some type of genie?”

Yixing chuckled. “Not really. I can grant wishes, but only wishes from people with a good heart and a good intention can come true. We cannot do evil. Neither can we force someone to fall in love, only if you’re destined to be together, then the wish will come true. And well, my own wishes don’t.”

Joonmyeon pouted, making him look even more handsome in Yixing’s eyes. “That’s a bummer. But is there a limit? Can people wish as many things as they want?”

“Yeah, I’ve helped some people more than once, and it usually works. But I only grant someone one wish per year. It can be a bit tiring because it takes my energy if I try too much.”

“I understand. But it's truly fascinating,” Joonmyeon said, closing the dryer and pushing the buttons to make it function. “Really interesting.”

Yixing smiled shyly. He knew what would come now. Before Joonmyeon started, he might as well do it himself. “So… I presume after hearing this, you might have something to wish for? Just go ahead and ask. I’ll gladly help you.”

“Nah.” Joonmyeon shook his head. “I’m good, but thank you for the offer.”

And Yixing fell into astonishment yet again. This was the first time someone had rejected his offer. Joonmyeon didn’t want something from him. Not even after knowing what Yixing was. An unknown sense of relief spread across Yixing. For the first time, he was holding a conversation with a stranger in which asking for a wish wasn’t the main topic. He was starting to like this Joonmyeon guy. “And I like your antlers! They're cute. And suit you too.”

Joonmyeon grinned. He raised his hands and held his antlers. “Thanks! You better take a good look at them now because they will be shed by the end of next month.”

“Does it hurt?” Yixing suddenly felt a little worried about him.

“No, unless they shed prematurely, it usually doesn’t hurt. They simply fall. When I shed the velvet covering the antlers that, I tell you, can get really messy. I usually stay at home when that happens, you know, to not scare anyone off. It doesn’t hurt, but it does look quite… Grotesque.”

“That wouldn’t scare me off. So, you’re free to talk to me during velvet shedding season, if you want some company.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Yixing.” Joonmyeon flashed him a smile. At that moment, Joonmyeon’s stomach growled loudly almost competing with the sound of the ongoing machines. Yixing saw how a red shade spread across Joonmyeon’s cheeks. He looked lovely.

And Yixing suddenly got an idea. “Hey, I made some soup for dinner. I have the tendency to cook too much for one person… Would you like to eat with me?”

Joonmyeon raised an inquisitive eyebrow while he squinted his eyes. “You don’t mind having a stranger at your house? I could be dangerous you know, very harmful.” He caressed his chin. “Don’t be so trusting, Little Unicorn,” Joonmyeon said with a more profound timbre in his voice.

Well, Yixing dealt with strangers all the time. His parents had made him learn how to defend himself, and come on, he had a horn on his head. A simple punch with his head could be lethal. Yixing could also somehow distinguish who to be wary of. Besides, that ‘Little Unicorn’ nickname hadn’t even sounded intimidating at all if anything it almost made Yixing laugh. And Yixing was sure he might be a tad taller than him. Joonmyeon didn’t look like the type to harm someone. “You? The guy with the Superman underwear pattern?” From what Yixing had seen while Joonmyeon had unloaded the washing machine, those weren’t the only pair.

Joonmyeon laughed a joyous, contagious melody that made Yixing chuckle. “Fair enough. Then, if it’s not too much of a bother, I’d love that. I haven’t prepared anything and was planning on eating takeout.” He nodded timidly.

“Not a bother at all! Let me just finish here, and then we’ll go.”

Joonmyeon smiled again, a smile that Yixing was starting to like.

Back in Yixing’s apartment, Joonmyeon sat in the dining room while Yixing set up the table. This was the first time in a long time that he would eat with someone other than his family. The people who visited him usually declined his offer to eat dinner with him. Okay, maybe one time when he was learning to be independent he had given food poisoning to someone, but that had been a rookie mistake. It didn’t mean what he cooked now was dangerous. He had improved a lot since that incident. Anyhow, Yixing was thrilled, although a bit nervous. He hoped he wouldn’t make a mistake and scare Joonmyeon away.

When everything was ready, Yixing observed as Joonmyeon took the first bite. Joonmyeon was eating but didn’t show any expressions, which only made Yixing more anxious. Perhaps Joonmyeon didn’t like his food. Maybe it was too salty, his little sister always said that. Or maybe-

“Delicious!” Joonmyeon exclaimed. “You cook really well, Yixing. I have to say, even better than me.”

Yixing let out a sigh, he hadn’t realized he had kept his breath. He beamed, exposing his dimples. “Thank you! But I haven’t tasted your food to accept that.”

They continued eating while sharing a conversation. Apparently, Joonmyeon was a physics teacher in high school and had recently moved here to work at a new school. Fortunately, their building was located only fifteen minutes away from Joonmyeon’s workplace. Sure, the construction of the building was quite old and not so spacious, but it had been more convenient. And Yixing also told Joonmyeon he had lived in the city for six years, he worked in a pharmacy nearby, and he often had someone ringing the doorbell because they needed his help. They talked a bit more about being a unicorn hybrid, wishes, and everything else. Joonmyeon still seemed fascinated by what Yixing said, but he even so didn’t have a request. This was also the first time Yixing enjoyed talking so much with a physics teacher.

Not even after finishing the dinner had Joonmyeon left. No, he had helped Yixing do the dishes and clean the table. Not even after returning to the laundry room to pick up his dry clothes had Joonmyeon left. No, he had stayed behind to help Yixing do the rest of the laundry, they had even folded clothes together and all. After Joonmyeon walked Yixing to his door, then, he finally left. And as Yixing saw him walking to the elevator, he thought that maybe… Could this be the start of a wish finally coming true?

Maybe it was. Because Yixing encountered Joonmyeon in the laundry room three more times after their first meeting. It couldn’t be a coincide. Joonmyeon always seemed to nap at that exact time and would come running down after waking up. Joonmyeon also appeared to do laundry almost weekly, just like Yixing did (he liked to keep his things cleaned and fresh). Yixing didn’t mind. It was the opposite, he was happy because each time they had met, they ended up sharing a meal together, just like that first time. Eventually, after their third meeting, they had exchanged contact information. From there on, they began hanging out together, mostly so Yixing could show Joonmyeon around the city.

For the first time in a long time, Yixing didn’t feel as alone as before. Although he had always had people visiting him, it had also felt lonely. Not anymore. The best part was that Joonmyeon didn’t go to see Yixing because he wanted a wish, no, Joonmyeon still hadn’t asked for anything. Joonmyeon visited Yixing because he wanted to. That made all the difference.

It had become routine for them to eat at new restaurants, visit museums, or parks. The only problem was that when they hung out, everytime someone will approach Yixing and either ask about the horn on his head or ask for a wish. Well, that had always happened to Yixing before, and it was one of the reasons he didn’t go out much nowadays. He had thought Joonmyeon would get annoyed because of the unwanted attention, but, on the contrary, Joonmyeon always smiled at him when he helped someone. Joonmyeon would stare at him while he closed his eyes and thought of the wish, his unicorn horn lightening up. And Yixing knew Joonmyeon stared at him because he felt his gaze on him, and when he opened his eyes, it was Joonmyeon the first thing he saw.

Soon passed a little more than a month since they had met. And just like Joonmyeon had said, his antlers fell. That night they had been out bowling. Apparently, Joonmyeon was an avid fan of bowling, so he was quite skilled compared to Yixing. It was fun either way. Then, while Joonmyeon was celebrating a strike, out of nowhere his left antler shed. Yixing couldn’t avoid letting out a laugh at the scene. Joonmyeon pretended to be offended by it, and Yixing had felt guilty and apologized until Joonmyeon began laughing and said he was joking. The other antler fell shortly after. On the way back home, Yixing couldn’t keep his eyes of Joonmyeon, who looked weird without his antlers, nonetheless handsome.

“What do you do with them?” Yixing asked, pointing at the antlers Joonmyeon held, as they neared their building.

Joonmyeon shrugged off his shoulders. “Nothing much. I save them. Some human friends of mine sometimes ask me if they could have them for do-it-yourself things. One of them made a little antler lamp. It looked pretty good.”

“Could I keep one?” Yixing nervously enquired, fidgeting with his fingers. No, it wasn’t anything weird… Yixing just wanted like to have something that reminded him of Joonmyeon when he felt lonely, not only pictures. Besides, the antler looked quite lovely as a decoration item.

As he expected, Joonmyeon grinned. “Yeah, sure!” He grabbed Yixing’s hand and gave him one antler.

The moment their hands had touched, even if it had been a brief contact, Yixing felt his heartbeat quickening, and how a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Everything intensified when Joonmyeon poked one of his dimples.

“Cute!” Joonmyeon exclaimed. “They are so, so, cute.”

“Tha-thank you,” Yixing said, averting his gaze as they got inside the building, his heart still beating frantically. And that moment was probably the beginning of a turning point for Yixing.

 

 

★

 

 

The seasons changed from spring to summer. Joonmyeon’s antlers had started to grow back bit by bit. And Yixing found himself getting closer and closer to Joonmyeon. They had even celebrated Joonmyeon’s birthday together. Yixing had baked him a cake. Joonmyeon had loved it so much, he almost ate the whole thing. 

Sometimes they also used silly yet endearing nicknames for each other: Unicorn Xing and Deer Myeon. Unicorn Xing, nobody had called him that before, not even the Xing name. His family had always called him Yiyi because when he was a little child, he would stammer ‘Yi-Yixing’ when somebody asked him his name. Joonmyeon had chuckled when he had heard the story, but he said he’ll give Yixing his own unique nickname… Unicorn Xing. The Unicorn part, Yixing didn’t mind, children tended to call him Mr. Unicorn. The Xing nickname wasn’t unique at all, most likely all the other Yixings in the world where nicknamed that. Even so ‘Unicorn Xing’ felt okay, more than okay actually, it felt so intimate and exclusive like a special bond only close friends had.

However, Yixing had also started to suspect his affection for Joonmyeon might not entirely be friendship. Was it okay to think of a friend the whole time? Because that was what Yixing found himself daydreaming about: Joonmyeon smiling, Joonmyeon laughing, Joonmyeon making weird faces, Joonmyeon trying to be ‘cool’ but failing, Joonmyeon, Joonmyeon and a bit more Joonmyeon. At one moment Yixing had even given the wrong prescription to a customer. He had to run and catch the person to fix the problem. What he felt… That couldn’t be friendship, could it?

Soon he realized it wasn’t. When Joonmyeon traveled abroad with his family over the weekend, it couldn’t make sense that Yixing missed Joonmyeon so profoundly like a part of his heart had been taken away. He couldn’t even fully smile after having helped someone make their wish come true, and that always made him smile. In just two days life had been too dark without Joonmyeon. Life had been too silent without hearing Joonmyeon. Life had been too dull. And that Saturday, the laundry room was eerily empty, although it had always been empty. Not even by reading his favorite books had Yixing gotten distracted. And so, Yixing knew that what he felt for Joonmyeon was stronger than friendship. He had never missed his family like this, and he hadn’t seen them in a while. That sentiment could also explain the reactions Joonmyeon caused within him.

Yixing also began wondering if Joonmyeon had someone by his side. He knew that Joonmyeon also liked men, but he didn’t know of somebody Joonmyeon was seeing at the moment. It raised his hopes, but then he wondered why Joonmyeon couldn’t ask him out in that case. Perhaps Joonmyeon was reserved and didn’t like sharing too much of his personal matters, or maybe Joonmyeon just didn’t see Yixing that way. And so, Yixing got a new wish. If only it could come true too.

The night Joonmyeon visited Yixing after returning from overseas, Yixing cleaned the apartment extra thoroughly. He prepared Joonmyeon’s favorite foods for dinner. He set up the table nicely. And he had bought some azaleas and put them in a vase in the center. Yixing even dressed a bit more elegant than what he used to.

When the doorbell rang, Yixing instantly jumped up and ran to open the door, even if it might be someone wanting to ask for a wish. Fortunately, when he opened the door, it wasn’t anyone else but the person he wanted to see.

“Joonmyeon!” Yixing called. Thrilled as he was, Yixing would have wanted to throw himself into Joonmyeon’s arms, but with the horn on his head, he had to be careful. It might also weird out Joonmyeon. However, Joonmyeon must have known what Yixing wanted to do because he dropped the plastic bag he was holding, he tilted his head to the side and proceed to hug him. Yixing let out a breath. He loved being embraced, but to Yixing’s dismay, it had previously never happened between them. As usual, Yixing’s heartbeat thumped with excitement, and that tingling sensation in his belly began. He held himself tighter against Joonmyeon.

“I missed you, Deer Myeon,” Yixing muttered. Was that too silly to say? That he had missed him? He had never had an actual friend before so he couldn’t know what was accepted to say and what was not, just like he had no idea how to date a person.

Joonmyeon chuckled. He probably thought Yixing was exaggerating. It had only been three days for heaven’s sake, Yixing knew. Yet Joonmyeon still replied, “I missed you too, Unicorn Xing.”

When they had finished hugging, again to Yixing’s dismay, they walked into the apartment and dinner began. Seeing Joonmyeon eagerly talking about what he and his family had done, smiling and laughing so happily, Yixing found himself being joyful. Suddenly, he felt the need to one day go abroad too and explore new exciting places. It would be much better if Joonmyeon accompanied him.

After dinner Yixing was surprised when Joonmyeon gave him the plastic bag he had brought with him.

“For you, Yixing, to sweeten your life just like you do mine!” Joonmyeon said, his lips curving into a broad smile.

And a blushing Yixing took the plastic bag. The line had been a little embarassing, but still made him glad. When he peeked inside, he saw various colorful packages of candies and chocolates. Yixing gasped. When Joonmyeon had updated him on the trip, Yixing jokingly had said he wanted a bag full of sweets from the store Joonmyeon was visiting. It had been a joke. But Joonmyeon had taken it seriously. “You didn’t have to, Joonmyeon. I was kidding!”

“I know,” Joonmyeon laughed that soothing laugh of his, “Consider it a compensation for the cake.” He winked at Yixing. “And I have the feeling you’re going to invite me some anyway, won’t you?”

Yixing surely would. With the new season of their favorite criminal series airing, they often met Friday nights to watch the show together, and snacks and candies were a must. “Of course!”

 

 

★

 

 

By autumn Joonmyeon’s antlers had fully grown out again. And just like Joonmyeon had said, velvet shedding had looked grotesque, gory and bloody. Yixing had been continuously on edge, scared that Joonmyeon was in unbearable pain, after all, it looked as if parts of one’s skin were peeling off. It seemed painful, agonizing, but Joonmyeon always reassured Yixing that wasn’t the case. He didn’t feel a thing just like when people shed their hair. Every time Joonmyeon had calmed Yixing’s worries, he had held Yixing’s hand. And that certainly helped Yixing ease a bit. But most of the times Yixing also didn’t want to let go of him.

In the months that had passed, Yixing was still harboring feelings for Joonmyeon. He might have never felt that way before, but he knew it was love. A love that made him happy whenever he was around Joonmyeon. A love that made him yearn in silent for the one he couldn’t have. Because, no, Joonmyeon still hadn’t mentioned anything about them taking their relationship in that direction. But Joonmyeon hadn’t said anything about another partner either. It was both a good and bad situation.

Sometimes Yixing wanted to voice out what he felt. Whenever they sat on the couch watching TV and Joonmyeon mindlessly rested his hand on top of Yixing’s. Whenever Joonmyeon had gift him a bouquet of flowers, something Joonmyeon had started to do. Whenever Joonmyeon would stare at him with a look that Yixing couldn’t quite interpret. Those moments seemed to have the perfect timing. But whenever Yixing gathered the courage to do it, Joonmyeon withdrew his hand, Joonmyeon said he had seen those flowers on the way back from work and thought they would look lovely in Yixing’s apartment, Joonmyeon averted his eyes.

Also, from all the stories of unrequited love Yixing had heard from the people who asked for his wish-granting service, Yixing knew that sometimes those people’s sudden confessions jeopardized their friendships. It seemed to be the usual reason why those people didn’t remain friends with their love interest, and ultimately the yearning was so big, they needed Yixing’s help. After those persons got their wish, Yixing had always been updated through e-mails. Some of them eventually ended up with the ones they loved. Others didn’t, and the next year they returned to ask Yixing to end their suffering if that hadn’t been possible with time.

On what end would Yixing get into? Either end up happy with Joonmyeon or make things awkward and drive away the only best friend he had. Fifty-fifty odds were not to his liking. Therefore, Yixing remained silent, quietly yearning for Joonmyeon’s reciprocated love. It wasn’t easy, but Yixing managed, just like he had managed to cope with his unspoken loneliness over the years.

And then one day, Joonmyeon invited him to an event. The high school Joonmyeon worked at was organizing a carnival to gather more funds for the seniors’ end-of-year trip. Joonmyeon asked Yixing to attend the festival with him. Yixing would have said yes in a flash, but when he thought about it, he shouldn’t go. He was too recognizable. A crowd would be there. What if lots of people took the chance to get Yixing’s help? It would be excruciating. Maybe even take away the attention of the school event, not that Yixing considered himself the center of the world, but it had happened sometimes. Joonmyeon seemed hurt momentarily after Yixing refused, yet he had still managed to smile and say it was okay. But Yixing felt it wasn’t.

So, the days leading to the school carnival, Yixing changed his mind. He wanted to go. He remembered never attending his own school-related events after his unicorn abilities showed up. Even if it was too late, even if he was too old, he wanted to make one good memory, and the best part was that it would be with Joonmyeon. So, Yixing thought of the optimal way to be there but in disguise. It shouldn’t be something too flashy. Neither too obvious. After much thought, he came up with something, something that would hopefully be useful.

The school festival took place on a Saturday afternoon in a park. It was a spacious park, with grass fields and trees, playgrounds and seating places. Considering it was autumn, it was rather cold, but at least it wasn’t raining. The gray sky didn’t quite blend with the colorful decorations, stalls, and balloons here and there. Even so, people were playing, eating, smiling and laughing together. Yixing nervously strode around, searching for those familiar antlers. He didn’t have to look for long because on one of the food stalls stood Joonmyeon, helping out his students.

“Deer Myeon,” Yixing said once he stood in front of the stand. It was only something Joonmyeon would know that came from him.

Joonmyeon searched for the voice that had spoken, and Yixing repeated his words.

“Yixing? Is that you?”

Blushing, Yixing nodded. He saw Joonmyeon chuckling before making his way out of the stall and go stand next to him.

“You came! Oh, I’m so happy you’re here,” Joonmyeon exclaimed, his cheeks gleaming because of the grin adorning his lips. “But what are you wearing?”

That was a good question. Yixing wore his favorite brown coat along with a white shirt, a black pair of pants and dress shoes. To hide his unicorn horn he wore a black top hat, tilted down. Thankfully because his head was big, so the hat didn’t fall off from that position. Now, that outfit might have worked. Sure, he seemed to be some bourgeois man from a hundred years ago, but it was somewhat acceptable. However, to hide his eyes and hopefully not get recognized by anyone, he wore a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses. Yes, what a combination, Yixing knew. And his hair was still white, so people might figure out it was him anyway. Yet despite how weird he looked, it had worked. Nobody had approached him since he left the building, he might have gotten a few stares but nothing more.

Yixing shushed Joonmyeon. “It’s my disguise,” he whispered, “I don’t want anyone to flock us today. I’m taking a break, I can grant wishes tomorrow. Anyway, it works! So far, nobody knows what I am.”

Joonmyeon laughed warmheartedly. In a movement he had never done before, he cupped both of Yixing’s cheeks. Yixing nervously waited for whatever he would do… Kiss him perhaps? But no, of course tha didn’t happen.

“You are so cute, hilarious and beautiful,” Joonmyeon said while looking at him in the eyes, or his shades most precisely.

Yixing felt the warmness of another blush spread across his face. Joonmyeon stood so near, his hands were so warm and lean, his smile was so soothing. “Thank you, you are to-too.”

Still smiling, Joonmyeon withdrew his hands, to Yixing’s dismay. Yet it got better because Joonmyeon linked their arms together, another thing they had never done when they walked side by side. But Yixing didn’t care, not even if when he moved a tad closer, he might bump his head into Joonmyeon’s antler. No, he was delighted to be this close, walking this way.

“Come on, Yixing, let’s take a look around! You’re gonna love this.”

“Yes,” Yixing said, nodding and smiling.

Their first activity they did was eating. They bought all sorts of food, snacks, and candies. Yixing noted how some students often stopped them. The first time he had thought the students knew what he was, but it was actually Joonmyeon they wanted to speak with. The students seemed to appreciate Joonmyeon, Yixing saw it in how they talked to him, with enough trust to even joke together. At some point, one of the kids had asked if Yixing was Joonmyeon’s date, and Yixing found himself feeling flustered while his heart fluttered. But Joonmyeon only laughed it off, neither denying nor accepting it. The ambiguity was more soothing than hearing a no.

“I like your lips. They look pretty,” Yixing said, smiling, while they made their way to play some of the games. Joonmyeon was eating a toffee apple, and it had given them a bright red color.

Joonmyeon chuckled. “Take a bite, so we can combine.” He held the apple in front of Yixing’s lips.

Yixing hadn’t bought a toffee apple before because he was too full, but one bite wouldn’t hurt. He went for it, the savory-sweet flavor mixed with the apple’s acidity exploding in his taste buds was delicious.

“You know, we just shared an indirect kiss. But I think others might get the wrong impression.”

Of course, they would. Both having traces of red color on their lips, even a third grader would assume they had kissed. The chillness Joonmyeon had when he said it, raised Yixing’s hopes a bit, even the mention of the indirect kiss. “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Joonmyeon said, winking at him.

The rest of the afternoon went by in the blink of an eye. They got to try all of the carnival games, but neither won anything. Still, it was alright for Yixing having spent a bit of money today. It would help the senior students. And he had gotten another experience to add to his favorite moments, an undisturbed moment because not one time had someone noticed he was a unicorn hybrid. All in all, Yixing was glad of having come. Otherwise, he would have missed out too much again.

Exhausted from all the walking, they sat down on a bench on the other side of the carnival area. The noise could still be heard from where they sat. But in this place, where no one was around, Yixing could take off his hat and Ray-Ban sunglasses.

“This was fun,” Yixing said, “I didn’t know school festivals could be so entertaining.”

“They are! I’m glad you decided to come.”

“Me too. So, where are the seniors going to for their trip?”

“I think they voted for a ski trip in Japan. I actually will be joining them, they needed extra help.”

“So, it’ll be your second end-of-year senior trip?”

Joonmyeon laughed. “Well, I’m not a student anymore. But we could say so. It’d be one of the many to come.”

“I wish I had gone to mine.” Yixing let out a sigh.

Joonmyeon caressed his chin while he was deep in thought. “How about this! You and I go on our own little trip. We might not be seniors anymore or young enough to be a high school class, but still. It’d be fun! Besides, when I return there will be a week left of winter break. Does that sound interesting to you?”

Abroad, he could go overseas. Eagerly, Yixing nodded. “Yes! Let’s go somewhere warm, Joonmyeon. I’ve always wanted to visit Australia.”

“It’s a trip then, Yixing,” Joonmyeon answered.

At that instant they jumped in their seats, getting startled by the loud bangs. Up in the dark sky, the fireworks display had just begun. In silence, they watched as the colorful show took place, as different shapes and patterns appeared with each explosion.

“Unicorn Xing, I know you’re not on duty tonight, but can I still make one wish?”

Yixing looked away from the sky to meet Joonmyeon’s eyes. He had said no wishes tonight, but this was for Joonmyeon. Months had passed since they had met, and Joonmyeon only just now had a request. Yixing was gladly going to help him. “Of course you can, Deer Myeon! Go ahead. Spill it.” Yixing closed his eyes, preparing himself to hear Joonmyeon’s wish and make it come true.

Instead, he felt Joonmyeon grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers in a grip. He felt lips touching his cheek, just where his dimples formed, giving him a gentle kiss. He felt Joonmyeon leaning in to whisper in his ear words that brought him an instant elation, words that made him feel treasured, cherished, loved. His lips curved into a wide beam. And the last sentence Joonmyeon uttered was the wish.

However, even at this point, Yixing didn’t have to fulfill Joonmyeon’s request. Joonmyeon’s wish had already come true long ago, he began explaining. Yixing hadn’t needed to hesitate to tell his own feelings at all. Why it had taken so much time to get here, they didn’t know. But it didn’t matter.

Yixing squeezed their joined hands. He opened his eyes to see Joonmyeon staring at him, showing that beautiful smile of his. 

All of Yixing’s wishes had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1001 Tales' mods: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments for the writer!]**


End file.
